Possession
by tears4you
Summary: Voldemort's destroyed and Harry's been taken prisoner. The majority of the wizarding world serve none other than the ‘Slytherin King’, Draco Malfoy. Handsome, intelligent, and has his eyes set on Hermione Granger as a little pet...
1. Prologue

**  
  
Possession**

**_  
  
By aLL mai tearz_**

**  
  
Disclaimer: **It's simple, really; **_none_** of the characters from Harry Potter belong to moi! Otherwise my name would be J.K. Rowling and I would have a series of best-sellers! Same goes for internationally known franchises and stuff! But what **_does_** belong to me is…this story and all other non-HP characters!

****

****

****

****

**  
  
Summary: **It is the end of the world…sort of…Voldemort has been destroyed and Harry has been taken prisoner. Muggles are abused and treated like nothing more than dirt. Except a select few…but don't count on it being just anybody. Pure bloods are treated as royalty, and serve none other than the 'Slytherin King', Draco Malfoy. Handsome, intelligent, and has his eyes on Hermione Granger as a little pet. You've just got to love this world, huh?

**_  
  
FYI!_**

" " ppl talking

_I _ppl thinking

**_B n I _**emphasized statements

( ) author's comments

* * *

**_Prologue: Running

* * *

_**

Hermione ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Panting for her as the wind pushed against her. Looks like God was not on her side. Or the good of the world's as well.

_Why oh why did they suddenly have to go after me? _Hermione thought as she ran into the alleyway. The five figures ran past the alley, not even bothering to check for the honey haired and brown eyed woman. She sighed as she pressed her back against the stone wall, slowly sliding down the rough surface.

It had been three years since that faithful day.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Hermione talked animatedly with Ron and Harry. A large smile on her face. It was their final year at Hogwarts, and she was sad to be leaving, but hey! At least she would still be seeing her friends. _

_The 'Golden Trio' ent__ered the Great Hall together, as always. Although Harry had turned down Hermione's feelings for him, she was still the same, sweet, yet feisty girl since the beginning of Hogwarts. The two had decided that it was better to be friends, and none of them regretted. Ron's feelings for Hermione died down as Ron became captivated by Luna Lovegood. The two were a great couple. _

_Taking their seats at the Gryffindor table, everyone started to chat and devour the delicious food._

_That's when it happened. Just like that. _

_The doors to the Great Hall were literally blown off its hinges as the remaining pieces hit a few students. Voldemort waltzed in, a sickly disgusting grin on his face. And before they knew it, he attacked. His legion of Dark Eaters attacked the students of Hogwarts. All accept the students of Slytherin and those of pure blood. Professor Dumbledore shouted for the student's to run, but it was too late…_

**_-End Flashback-_**__

Silent tears fell down Hermione's face as she stood up and dried the tears away. It had been three years, and no one was looking for her…so why now? Why would Draco Malfoy want her now? It couldnt have been because...was it possible? There was no way he would have noticed she was gone unless...

Hermione shrugged it off as she headed out the dark alleyway. The running of footsteps caused her to look down the street.

"I told you! Damn it! We lost her! Draco's not going to be happy about this," the red haired man spoke as he stopped and looked at Hermione.

_Uh oh,_ Hermione looked around as she ran down the street. The five men right on her tail. Hermione looked back as she ran into a hard, yet soft object. She looked up as her brown eyes met cool gray ones.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hermione Granger?"

* * *

**_  
  
-Author's Notes-  
  
_**

Whoosh! My first HP and Draco/Hermione fic! Hehe…soo…what'd you think? Good, bad? Yes, no? Maybe so? Trash, don't trash? Please tell me! Flames are welcome but I highly doubt they shall do anything to this highly inflated ego of mine! JK! Please R and R!  


****

**_-Note-_**

**__**

For those of you who recognize this story, I did not plagiarize! Why? Because I **_am_** tearz4yoo…well, was, at least…

**You do not have to read the next part unless you feel like it because I do not wish for you to spend your valuable time reading something so unimportant.**

Okay…so I am way beyond pissed…I let my 'supposed' friend use my account to upload her story, when it just so happened that she 'supposedly' plagiarized from this one person , I think…so, in return, I ended up having my account deleted. Luckily for me, I had/have a 'back-up account' in case of 'emergencies'. So…yea…what pisses me off even more is that she sent a damn review to that stupid person who she 'supposedly' plagiarized off of, using my account or whatever. She didn't even bother telling me the entire time I had been in the hospital. Yes, hospital. Why? Well, for starters, got some serious food poisoning and the stupid stomach flu. Then I had to get surgery on my eyes, cancer…yes, but not life threatening because of the surgery, so I am now cancer free! I wasn't able to see anything for about two weeks because my eyes were SUPER sensitive to light and stuff like that. Luckily for you people, before my account was deleted, some of the stories got updated due to my wonderful friend, who's name shall not be mentioned for private reasons. Lolz…so, yea…that's just a little something that's been going on. I am currently at home, partially blind…cant see itty bitty letters which is why I am writing this in point 36 in font. Lolz…so…yea…(once again)

::aLL mai tearz::

-all the tears i cried for yoo...


	2. New Beginnings

**  
  
Possession**

**_  
  
By tearz4yoo_**

**  
  
Disclaimer: **It's simple, really; **_none_** of the characters from Harry Potter belong to moi! Otherwise my name would be J.K. Rowling and I would have a series of best-sellers! Same goes for internationally known franchises and stuff! But what **_does_** belong to me is…this story and all other non-HP characters!

****

****

****

****

**  
  
Summary: **It is the end of the world…sort of…Voldemort has been destroyed and Harry has been taken prisoner. Muggles are abused and treated like nothing more than dirt. Except a select few…but don't count on it being just anybody. Pure bloods are treated as royalty, and serve none other than the 'Slytherin King', Draco Malfoy. Handsome, intelligent, and has his eyes on Hermione Granger as a little pet. You've just got to love this world, huh?

**_  
  
FYI!_**

" " ppl talking

_I _ppl thinking

**_B n I _**emphasized statements

( ) author's comments

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

* * *

**_-Last Chappie-_**

_"I told you! Damn it! We lost her! Draco's not going to be happy about this," the red haired man spoke as he stopped and looked at Hermione._

_Uh oh, Hermione looked around as she ran down the street. The five men right on her tail. Hermione looked back as she ran into a hard, yet soft object. She looked up as her brown eyes met cool gray ones._

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hermione Granger?" _

* * *

Hermione gulped as she looked at the boy, I mean, man, in front of her. His platinum blond hair was still the same, silky and well perfect. She had to admit, the years of Quidditch had done some major workout for his body. Lean and muscular. 

Hermione continued eyeing the 6'3" man as she was snapped out of thought by a cough.

"Now I know you think I am absolutely shaggable, Granger. But honestly, even I thought you'd be a little…discreet when you were eyeing me. Honestly, women, they have absolutely no shame. Nothing but a bunch of whores used for a man's pleasure," Draco scoffed.

Hermione fumed in anger, "Excuse me?! I was not eyeing you! T-that's just…disgusting! And women are not a bunch of whores! How dare you say that Draco Malfoy or I'll-"

"You'll what? Spank me? I'd advise you not to talk to me in that sort of manner, Granger. After all, I am the one in charge here." Draco smiled as motioned for the five, silent men to come forward.

Hermione was about to retort back but was stopped short when a cloth covered her nose and mouth. The last thing she saw, being a red haired man with a look of sadness on his face.

* * *

Hermione stirred as she sat up on the cushiony bed. The first thing she saw being none other than her worse nightmare, Draco Malfoy. Oh how she loathed the man. No, not loathe, hated. The very man, who made her life a living hell in Hogwarts, was now in the same room as her. 

She attempted to get out of bed but was held back. She looked towards her arms which were bound by silver chains. Looking down towards her ankles, she saw the very same serpent cuffs around them.

She growled in annoyance as Draco smirked his infamous smirk, his gray eyes scanning her naked form. The years had done her good. Her once bushy, honey brown hair was slightly wavy and less frizzy. She filled out nicely, her figure much more curvier and her bust well…endowed.

"I must say, Hermione. This sight is very becoming of you. You, being chained to my bed; helpless, wandless…disrobed. I told you I'd be back for you, and if I remember correctly, which I am positively sure about, I distinctly told you not to leave the manor," Hermione gulped, "am I right?" Draco asked.

Hermione blushed but stayed silent as Draco walked towards the green sheeted bed and to the right of Hermione. "Right?" he asked.

Hermione nodded timidly as Draco grinned, "Now, now. I know you are not a baby. I am very certain that you know how to talk."

"Y-yes," Hermione stuttered. Draco grabbed Hermione by the chin lightly, the neck chain jingling due to the movement.

"Yes, what? After all, I am your master now. So, what do little pets say?"

Hermione glared as Draco let go of her face, "Pets don't talk you moron!"

Draco glared as he raised his arm. The sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded in the room.

Hermione touched her reddened cheek as tears threatened to pour out her eyes. Draco kneeled down so that he was leveled with Hermione, "What do pets say to their masters?"

"M-master. I-I mean, yes, master," Hermione spoke softly.

Draco grinned triumphantly, "Good girl. Although next time, I would advise you too speak a little louder."

Hermione nodded but quickly opened her mouth, "Y-yes master…"

"Now you got the hang of it." Draco stood up as he wandlessly made the chains unshackle from the bed posts. He grabbed the now silver chain leash as he pulled Hermione roughly.

"Got to keep up, Granger," Draco said as Hermione tried to stand up against the ground, but a sharp pain made her scream and come crashing to the floor.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. You cannot stand without my consent, or anything else. If you do, you'll be hit with something similar to that of a Crucio spell. So don't even try to escape."

Hermione slowly picked herself off the floor as she was dragged out of the green carpeted room.

"Oh, and in case you were wondering, no, Granger. That was not my room, merely a guest room," Draco walked down the cold, marble hallway as he stopped in front of the cherry wood doors. "Granger, open the door."

Hermione wordlessly stood up but the same sharp pain returned. "Uh-uh-uh. I wasn't finished speaking," Draco tsked as Hermione glared once more.

"Open the door without standing up…and with your mouth," a look of amusement danced across Draco's face as Hermione crawled to the door. Kneeling and trying to press down the handle of the large double doors.

Draco laughed as he opened the door, causing Hermione to stumble onto the plush, cream white carpeting. Hermione looked around the room from her position as she admired the luxurious items.

It had been years since she even saw a dresser. For the past three years, she had lived around the streets with the rest of the runaways. Who said life was glamorous? Did you honestly think she lived in a cute little house with the perfectly trimmed lawn? Dream on.

Hermione looked at the cherry wood armoire, dresser, and closet doors. All which held a serpent engraftment on it. Hermione fell on her face once more as she was jerked roughly by Draco.

"I said stand up, Granger. I know that those years of staying out on the streets didn't make you any dumber," Draco teased as Hermione shot the man a glare.

"What did I tell you, 'Little Hermione', about that nasty glare of yours?"

"You didn't," Hermione muttered as Draco kneeled forward.

"What did you say? Speak up, Granger,"

"I said you didn't! Do you need hearing aids Malfoy?!" Hermione quickly covered her mouth as she shielded her face for another slap.

But it never came. She peaked with one eye to see Draco lying on the bed, the end of the leash a foot away from her.

"Come up here, Hermione," Draco spoke softly as Hermione sat there silently when suddenly another pang of pain shot through her. This time more painful. Hermione screamed as she fell back, her body feeling like it had just been cut in half.

Draco's figure loomed over her, "Welcome to your new life, Hermione Granger. As my new little pet." And with that, Hermione passed out once more.

* * *

**_  
  
Author's Notes_**

Soo…what'd you think? Gah! I know…short…but I'm sorry! So…was it good, bad? It kind of turned out differently than I had originally planned, but I guess its okay…Although my original idea was probably a lot better…and longer…at any rate! Wow! I didn't expect to even get any reviews! And I hope that I continue to get many for the rest of my chappies! Please R n R! Flames are accepted, but I will most likely laugh my head off…hehe 

Thankies to these people! Since yoo are all my first few reviewers, I will give yoo sum cookies! -Hands yoo a bag of homemade cookies-

**_The-Legend-Begins_**

****

**_cant-let-you-go_****__**

****

**_obssessivecompulsivebehavior_****__**

****

**_runaway_****_ mental patient_**

****

**_Nicole-HP-fan_**

****

**_Parcheezie_****__**

****

**_andylawrenceishot07_**

****

**_vanilla-mintyness_****__**

****

**_KRTPXKK  
  
_**

****


End file.
